White Lady
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story with Miley Stewart as her past self, Doña Meyleena Hope de Selena.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley / Meyleena is 26 years old in this story. Her husband Don Carlos is 29 years old. This story is set in the year 1842.**

* * *

**White Lady**

**Miley Ray Stewart's past life was as a spanish noble woman named Doña Meyleena Hope de Selena, daughter of Don Roberto Raymundo de Castillo.**

Meyleena is the financial adviser to the Queen of Spain, like her father before her. Don Roberto has retired to a calm life in his mansion on the spanish countryside.

Now Meyleena is in California, North America to buy back her family's mansion there.

Meyleena enter the mansion of Don Antonio Fernando de Marco.

"Welcome to my simple home!" says Don Antonio to Meyleena.

"Thank you, Don Antonio. Nice to meet you, sir." says Meyleena. "My name's Meyleena Hope de Selena, financial adviser to the Queen. Her majesty has told me about you."

"I always thought I fell out of favor with the royal house of Spain when California was lost to the nobility of Mexico..." says Don Antonio with a smile.

"That's not really true, sir. Her majesty knows that the unfortunate events were not your fault. In private she speaks very highly of you. Trust me!" says Meyleena.

"I find that hard to believe, but if you say so I guess it's true." says Don Antonio with a deep tone.

"It's very true! My father and I have alwasy been close to the Queen, sir." says Meyleena with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. By the way, who is your father...?" says Don Antonio.

"Don Roberto Raymundo de Castillo." says Meyleena.

"I've heard about Don Roberto, but unfortunately I have never had the pleasure of actually meeting the man." says Don Antonio.

"Maybe you'll get the opportunity soon enough, sir." says Meyleena.

"So...Doña de Selena, what brings you to California?" says Don Antonio.

"I'm here to buy back the land that belong to my family." says Meyleena.

"I understand." says Don Antonio.

"I'd love to stay for dinner, sir." says Meyleena.

"Sounds good, my lady!" says Don Antonio.

A few minutes later in the dining hall of Don Antonio's mansion.

There are several noblemen there in the room.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the beautiful young Doña Meyleena Hope de Selena, daughter of Don Roberto Raymundo de Castillo. Here on visit from Spain." says Don Antonio.

A man stand up from his chair and introduces himself.

"I'm Don Franco Lopéz de Montez. Close friend of Don Antonio." says the man with a strong mexican accent.

Another man stand up and introduces himself.

"My name's Don Pedro de Amoreeta, the chief adviser to Don Antonio." says the man with a calm voice.

Suddenly a third man stands up as he sees Meyleena. The man wears a military uniform. He draw his sword.

Meyleena draw her sword too.

"Captain, please! Put away your sword!" says Don Antonio.

"Yes, Don Antonio. Sorry, I thought the woman was someone else. There's something with her eyes that I've seen before..." says the man in the military outfit.

"Who is this man...?" says Meyleena.

"Captain Ricardo de Acosta, not a nobleman by name, but a close friend of mine." says Don Antonio.

"The man's got a little bit of a temper, huh?" says Meyleena to Don Antonio.

"Sure he does! That's why I need him." says Don Antonio. "Enough about that. Let's eat!"

An hour later.

Captain Ricardo once again draws his sword and walk up to Meyleena.

"I challenge you to a duel, my lady!" says Captain Ricardo with an angry tone.

"I accept the challenge, mi Capitan!" says Meyleena with confidence.

Meyleena may be a true lady, but she's also been trained in swordplay since she was only 12 years old and can fence better than many men.

"Let's fight!" says Meyleena as she draw her sword.

Meyleena and Captain Ricardo start to fight and soon Meyleena thrust her sword through Captain Ricardo's heart, killing him.

"May you rest in peace, sir." says Meyleena in a low voice.

"You killed my friend...!" says Don Antonio.

"Sorry, sir! He started it. I only fought in self-defence..." says Meyleena.

"I forgive you, my lady." says Don Antonio.

"Thank you!" says Meyleena as she return her sword to the black scabbard at her hip.

"You fight like a man, Meyleena." says Don Antonio.

"I've been told that, yes..." says Meyleena with a smile.

"I like a woman who can be a true sensual noble lady, but who can wield a sword with strong flamin' passion too." says Don Franco.

"I'm already married, Don Franco!" says Meyleena.

"Sorry..." says Don Franco.

20 minutes later Meyleena leave Don Antonio's mansion on her white horse.

Two weeks later Meyleena is back in Spain. As she step off the ship, her father is there to meet her.

"Meyleena, welcome home!" says Don Roberto with a smile.

"Thanks, daddy!" says Meyleena with a smile as she give her father a hug.

"Your husband, Don Carlos Juan de Selena has missed you." says Don Roberto.

"I've missed him too." says Meyleena in a soft voice.

Only a few minutes later Meyleena is on her horse on the way home.

"Meyleena, my love!" says Don Carlos with a smile as his wife jump off her horse outside their mansion.

"Carlos, I love you!" says a very happy Meyleena as she run up to her huband and start to make out with him.

"And I love you too, Meyleena!" says Don Carlos.

"Has life been empty without me, mi amor...?" says Meyleena.

"Yes, mi bella dama." says Don Carlos.

"What are we havin' for dinner tonight...?" says Meyleena.

"Your favorite, of course. And some wine too." says Don Carlos. "Only the very best for mi amor."

"Awww, Carlos! You're soo sweet." says Meyleena with a soft sensual voice.

Carlos take his wife's hand and side by side the two of them enter their mansion.

"I love you!" says both Meyleena and Carlos at the same time.

**The End.**


End file.
